Helena Coronis
Helena Coronis is the Avian Red Ranger in the series Power Rangers Mythos, the leader of the Mythos Sentinels' Avian branch. Personality At first, Helena would seem very headstrong and a little vain with public appearances, which initially made her a public spectacle. This is her way of image: to prove she's her own person and can make her own without the help or reputation of others. Helena, since young however, got overshadowed by outside factors outside her control. As a result, she gradually developed an anxiety problem with worries deeply affecting her state of mind and work. Nevertheless, she shows an assertive front to keep her team in check. Even though she would usually grow weary, Helena can and will persist through difficulty. Throughout the series, she also gradually copes through therapy. Biography Helena grew up as the middle of three children to the Coronis family, elite in the banking world. With her family generally invested in business practices specialising in financial technology, she eventually became proficient in tricks of the trade. However, Helena had to compete with two other siblings to become the next heir to own the family company - and she was the least interested. Instead she focused upon years and years of gymnastics training despite familial pressure. Her dream was(/is) to even compete and win gloriously in the next Olympic Games. Despite this, until performing in the preliminaries, rumours has been spread about her parents bribing officials and coaches to get an unfair advantage. This in turn led her gradually into suspecting others and anxiety getting the best of her. The straw that broke the camel's back was the viral news that her father was caught in several laundering schemes, and then she endured a massive injury whilst doing a complicated move. Media coverage of this incident exploded. Under pain and duress, she reluctantly quitted the team and moved away in an isolated city as well as changing her appearance to save face. Due to the anonymity, she was confident enough to reach out to therapists and the like. However, she still got haunted by the strange events leading to her downfall. One day, after one session, she inadvertently had a cryptic first encounter with Kirin, who among other things dismissed her injury not being healed yet and almost proceeded to fight. Afterwards, she got an 'official' invitation to move to the neighbouring town of Mount Axel and recuperate at their Community College. Weirded out yet curious, she did just that as well as first meeting George Kipling and Brendon Otis. Together they were explained that they and a couple others were recruited to train as the Avian Rangers to represent the Gods... Avian Red Ranger Arsenal * Plumed Morpher ** Barbed Dagger ** Raptor Shield * Eagle Talons Zord * Eagle Avatar Spirit Relationships Family * Andreas ('father') * Danielle (mother) * Veronica (elder sister) * Emil (younger brother) Allies * Kirin (mentor) Throughout the series, the two slowly grow to have the deepest mutual trust. * Brendon (enemies-turned) * Josie * Kip * Caleb Enemies * Kasai Category:Characters Category:Air-elemental PR Ranger Category:Checker's Work